thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Gymatholon
All of the best gym leaders have gathered in one reigon to verse all challengers. Do you have what it takes to beat them? What will your team be. Do you have what it takes to be champion? Find out on Pokemon Gymathon. Heroes Josh - Pokemon on Team: Zorua(Male, Timid nature, Illusion ability), Vanillite(Female, ??? nature, Ice Body ability) - NZ Man123 (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Lema - Pokemon on Team: Pignite(nickname: Loyal)(Male, Jolly nature, Blaze ability), Klink(nickname: Linky)(Genderless, Calm nature, Minus ability), Foongus(nickname: Toad)(Male, Brave nature, Effect Spore ability), Solosis(Shiny)(nickname: ShinyCell)(Male, Impish nature, Magic Guard ability) - LIG (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Klang, Deino, Emboar, Amoonguss, Pidove, Gulpin) Richy (Has a Croconaw (Nickname: Totes) (Male, Torrent Ability), Riolu (Nickname: Pac-Man) (Male, Inner Focus Ability) - TrentFan (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Lucario, Taillow, Feraligatr, Swellow) Bob - Pokemon On Team: Jigglypuff(Male, Mild nature, Cute Charm ability), Munchlax(Female, Bold nature, Thick Fat ability), Whismur(Female, Timid nature, Soundproof Ability) - Eros123 (Pokemon to be obtained soon: Leon - Pokemon On Team: Igglybuff(nickname: Slide)(Male, Quiet nature, Cute Charm ability), Kirlia(nickname: Jennifer)(Female, Brave nature, Trace ability), Koffing(nickname: Holes)(Male, Sassy nature, Levitate ability) - Bakura13(joins their journey in Episode Six - A Shiny Capture For Lema) Gyms Clair Brycen Volkner Cillan Misty Jasmine Sabrina Charlie Towns Den City. (Josh's home town) Kimodo Village. (Clairs Gym) Smarthon Town Bahogony Town (Brycen's Gym) Fighting Woods Electro Plant (Volkners Gym) Underground Den. Aqui Town. (Cillan Gym) Glamis City. (Misty's Gym) Charge Cave Kling City (Jasmines Gym) Rockathon Village Psyco City (Sabrinas Gym) Pitch Black Ressort Pitch Town (Charlies Gym) Magenta Plateu Episode One: Welcome To Den City Josh: *gets up and pulls out his Pokegear and calls Richy and Lema* Cmon Richy, Lema. We gotta go see Professor Andrew. Richy: *responding* Oh, yeah! Hold on, I'll be over in a sec *runs to Josh's house* Lema: *responding also* We're coming! *dashes to Josh's house* Josh: One more thing. I dibs Zorua! Lema: I don't know what to pick, Josh! Richy: I'll pick a Pokemon that isn't a type you guys picked to be original or something *shrugs* Lema: Like what? Josh: Guys cmon Lema: *picks a random starter pokemon* Josh: *picks Zorua* Lema: here goes nothing *sends out his pokemon, a tepig* i'm gonna name him Loyal! Richy: Yeah, it feels like I already knew what Lema would pick. I mean he's been talking about the pros of having a Tepig. Anyways, I pick.....*looks at the starter Pokemon* Lema: *watches richy choose* Richy: Hmm, an Abra would be nice, but I'm not a big fan of Alakazam.....Charmander is cool, but Lema already has a Tepig, and I don't want the same type as someone. Josh: It took Lema and I 2 minutes to pick ours. We just want to start on our adventure. Richy: Alright fine, I guess it doesn't matter, they're all awesome *picks a random Poke Ball* Josh: What is it? (the pokeball opens and out pops a Pokemon) Richy: And it's a.........hold on for the dramatic effect....... Tepig(Loyal): *drumroll* Lema: ......... Josh: Hurry up. Richy: It's a Totodi- Totodile: *starts dancing* Richy: le, that dances.....interesting. Professor Andrew: Well you guys. Have you heard of the Beginners Tournament that takes place in Den City? Richy: No. Professor Andrew: Well when everyone gets their first Pokemon they have an option to enter the Beginners Tournament which pits people who got there first pokemon together. 32 people battle one on one and they keep going untill one wins. Josh: I'm in. Lema: Same here! Richy: Same, oh by the way, Josh are you nicknaming your Pokemon? Lema: Let's go & do our best, Loyal! Loyal: *cheers* Tep! (yeah!) Josh: Not gonna nickname and let's go to the tournament. Richy: Alright. I'm going to nickname though.....after the tournament. Trivia *Lema starts off with Tepig & nicknames him Loyal *Richy starts off with Totodile *Joah starts off with Zorua Episode Two - Can You Beat The Bob? (Preiveiw: As the tournament begins it is revealed that Richy is facing a trainer called Bob. A rivalry begins as the battle does. Who can win and advance to the final 16. Also, Josh and Lema win there battles and the ones after that. Can Richy do the same or will Bob be victorious.) Lema: So this is the battle tournament! Josh: *shoves Lema into a bush and runs to sign up* Sorry buddy! Richy: *follows Josh* Josh: *sign up* Bob: c'mon igglybuff we gotta sign up Richy: *signs up* Alright, now maybe a nickname would be best now.....I'll call you Totes. Bob:yay one of the two last slots time to sign up Lema: *signs up* how many pokemon are we allowed to choose? Richy: One, since we only have one. Lema: *checks his pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Tepig, its usable moves, Flame Charge, Tackle & Flamethrower! Richy: Okay then. Bob: You guys only have one i have two *signs up for the last spot* Announcer: Welcome to the beginners Tournament. Our first battle is Josh vs John Josh: GO Zorua! John: Go Abra! Josh: Zorua. Use Dark Pulse. Zorua: *uses drak pulse* Abra: *is K.O'd* Announcer: And Josh wins his first battle. Richy: Nice job, Josh. Josh: Thanks. (elsewhere) Lema: Loyal, Flame Charge! Loyal: *hits maractus with flame charge* Maractus: *is knocked out, with swirls in his eyes* Referee: Maractus is unable to battle, Tepig wins! And the victory goes to Lema! Lema: *cheers at tepig* Awesome job, Loyal! Loyal: *smiles happily* Tepig! (YAY!) Announcer: Next up we have Richy vs Bob as the final battle! Richy: That guy I saw sign up.....darn it. Bob: yay my cutie pies will win for sure Announcer: The battle is one on one BEGIN. Richy: No I'm sure I will win. Bob: go munchlax *instead igglybuff comes out and throws away the everstone* i should really label these Richy: Go Totes! *sends out Totes* Bob: igglybuff use sing igglybuf:igg gily bu u uf iggly buff Richy: Totes, continue being energetic and break through the song! Totes: *dances a little sleepily, but continues to dance* Bob: grrrr igglybuff sweet kiss now igglybuff:sends multiple red hearts at totes* Totes: *Becomes confused* Richy: Stay strong and defend yourself! Now use scratch! Totes: *uses scratch, effectively but then trips after the move and takes 1 damage* Bob: use charm to lower attack then pound over and over Igglybuff:ig ig ig ig ig *uses moves above* Totes: *is hit by charm, but dodges the two pounds, and then uses water gun* TOTODILE! Richy: Darn, it did less damage than it would have! Bob: use defence curl and then just keep on using pound Igglybuff: IIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY BUF BUF BUFF Richy: Totes, dodge, then use leer, followed by scratch! Totes: *dodges one pound, then uses leer, and then scratch* (igglybuff starts to glow white) Bob: igglybuuufffffff use pound max power Igglybuff:IIGGLLLLLYYYYYBUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!! Totes: *dodges pound quickly* Bob: now igglybuff Igglybuff: (evolves) jigglypuff *uses rollout over and over again Totes: *is hit by one rollout and then dodges, a bit exhausted* Richy: Stay in and use Bite! Totes: *uses bite on Jigglypuff, repeatedly* Igglybuff: igglybuff inflates prieng open his jaws floats up then uses super power ful rollout straight into ground causing shockwave and debrit to send totes into wall causing giant hole) Lema: It evolved into Jigglypuff! *scans the dex* Lema's Pokedex: Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Igglybuff. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby. Bob: jigglypuff sing ultimentpower jigglypuff: jig gly pu u uf jigglypufff (each time i type iglybuff i mean jigglypufff) Totes: *barely stands up and bites Jigglypuff* Richy: Come on Totes! Totes: *bites, Jigglypuff's eye, then uses water gun to go to the other side and pushes Jigglypuff into the hole* Bob: (super calm) roll out Jigglypuff: (uses rollout) Announcer: Sorry guys but we had a problem. Due to someone cheating, we found there badge case with 3 badges, you both move on to final 8. Josh: Oh guys sorry I was just in my next battle. Final Four baby. Announecer: We have our final 8. Richy: Well, I'm fine with that, Bob was using rollout in a hole..... Bob: IT WAS GOING TO BOUNCE BACK WITH SUPER FORCE THESE POKEMON ARE BOUNCIER THAN BOUNCY BALLS Jigglypuff: jig Richy: Well, okay then, good battle, Bob, for us being beginners. Bob:thanks you to (shake hands and freeze frame with cool brush affects and voice over saying stuff) Trivia Episode Three - Pigniting The Match (Preview: Richy follows Josh into the final four with Bob, Lema is in a bit of a jam whe comes up battling a Tirtouge. Can he and Loyal win and follow his friends? Or will Lema lose?) Lema: My next opponent is Danny! Richy: Good luck with that, I think he has a Tirtouga. (10 minutes later) Referee: The battle between Liam & Danny will now get under way! Josh: Well the rest of us made it to final 4 lets se Lema do it. Lema: I choose you, Loyal! *sends out tepig* Loyal: Tepig! Danny: GO Tirtouga. Tirtouga: Tirtouga! Lema: Loyal, start with Tackle! Loyal: *uses tackle* Danny: Use water gun Tirtouga: *uses water gun and hits Loyal* Loyal: *is hit, but keeps going, turning tackle into a take down* Lema: Loyal's using Take Down! Danny: Aqua Jet Tirtouga: *uses aqua jet on Loyal* Loyal: *takes a lot of damage, and goes down* Lema: Loyal, wake up, stay strong! (a few seconds later) Referee: Tepig is unable to...........Huh? Loyal: *slowly & struggles to get up* Lema: Loyal got up? Danny: What? Use Water Pulse! Tirtouga: *uses water pulse* Loyal: *determined for Lema* Lema: I know you can do it, we just need to have strength in ourselves! Loyal: *nods bravely, turns to turtouga, dodges water pulse, lets out a shout, then starts to glow light blue* Lema: Can it be? Bob: no it cant be i will stop it *throws everstone at loyal* Ref: *catches everstone* Can we get security out here? Lema: *watches tepig start to change* Security: *takes Bob away* Lema: *sweatdrops* (Pignite stood Tepig's place) Loyal: Pig NIIIIIITE!! Lema: *excited* Awesome, My Tepig has evolved into a Pignite!' Danny: Oh No! Lema: *scans the dex* Lema's Pokedex: Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases. Lema: Okay, Loyal, use Brick Break! Loyal: *uses brick break, hits tirtouga, super efective Tirtouga: *K'O'd* Refferee: Lema wins!!!! Lema: *leaps to loyal & hugs him* We did it, Loyal! Loyal: *smiles happily* Nite! (yay!) Announcer: We have the final 4. Josh, Lema,Richy and Bob. We have time for one more battle. Josh vs Bob! Josh: GO Zorua! Bob: c;mon out cutie pie *throws pokeball in the air and out comes jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *holds microphone* jig Josh: Use Dark Pulse Zorua: *uses dark pulse* Jigglypuff: *bounces strait up* Bob:use rollllllllllllllllllllllllllout Jigglypuff: jig jig jig jig*slams into zorua with immense force* Josh: Use Tackle! Zorua: *uses tackle* Jigglypuff:*holds onto zorua* Bob: good jigglypuff now use hyper voice Jigglypuff:RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR Zorua: *is KO'd* Josh: Danggit. Bob. Good Job amking it to the finals. Bob: thanks jigglypuff say thanks Jigglypuff:jig*starts eating zorua* Bob:when was the last time i fed you? Josh: *returns Zorua* Trivia Episode Four - Can You Beat The Bob? Round 2 (Preveiw: After Richy manages to beat Lema he ends up facing Bob again. Can Richy and Totes beat Jigglypuff or will Bob beat the Richy? Meanwhile, Lema and Josh find out that the prize is an all expense payed trip to Kamodo Village with you and three friends via blimp.) Lema: You ready for a great battle Richy? Richy: Yeah, but I doubt I'll lose, no offense Lema. Go Totes! Totes: *starts dancing* Lema: Loyal, go get 'em! Loyal: Pignite! Richy: Alright, and I'm at an advantage, Go Totes, use water gun! Totes: *uses water gun* Lema: Flamethrower! Loyal: *uses flamethrower, the two attacks collide and its a draw* Totes: *dances and uses water gun once more* Lema: Dodge that! Loyal: *dodges the attack* Lema: Use Bulldoze! Loyal: *uses bulldoze* Richy: Jump and dodge! Totes: *jumps and manages to dodge Bulldoze* Richy: Follow with Water Gun! Totes: *uses water gun* Lema: dodge & use Brick break Loyal: *Uses Brick Break which hits totes* Totes: *it isn't very effective and uses water gun which hits Loyal* Loyal: *goes down but not out* Richy: Great! Now use- Huh? Totes: *uses Water Pledge on Loyal* Richy: What the? Lema: That's Water Pledge! Loyal: *is hit & takes heavy damage* (an explosion surrounds them) Lema: NO, LOYAL! Loyal: *the smoke clears, & he has swirls in his eyes* Referee: Pignite is unable to battle, Totodile wins, and the victory goes to Richy! Lema: *shocked by his loss, but smiles softly, conforts loyal* Thanks Loyal, you were great, you deserve a good long rest *recalls pignite, turns to richy & smiles softly at him* congratulations on your win richy, even though i lost the battle, i'll be rooting for your final battle against Bob! Richy: You put up a good fight, Lema. Well, it looks like I'll have a rematch against Bob. Josh: Good luck. Richy: Thanks. Bob: Well since I fed jigglypuff. Jigglypuff: jig*nods head,body,thing* Bob:it probably wont trie to eat your pokemon Josh: What is the prize anyway? Professor Andrew: An all expense payed trp to Komodo Village vis blimp/ Refferee: The battle between Bob and Richy is now underway. Bob: GOOOOOOO JIGLLYPUFF make papa proud Jiglypuff: jig jig jig Richy: Go Totes, come on, I believe in you! Totes: *dances* Totodile! bOB: JIGGLY PUFF USE ROLLOUT jigglypuff:jig jig jig jig puuuuuuuuffffffffff Totes: *is hit twice but then dodges* Toto.... Richy: Water Pledge! Totes: *uses water pledge on Jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: wahhh Bob: Jiglypuff dont worry i will use our special surprise soon but for now HYPERVOICE Jigglypuff: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR Totes: *is hurt* Toto *keeps on going* Richy: Good! Water Gun! Totes: *Uses water gun* Jigglypuff:*hit but just smiles evily and falls* *looks at totes sad cryiing* Totes: *stops dancing* Toto? Jigglypuff: *jumps up eyes glowing blue* jig Bob: now jigglypuff phsicic ultiment powerrrrrrrrrrrrrr Jigglypuff:JJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGG*Picksup totes and smashes him everywhere* Richy: NO! Totes: *falls down, but gets back up slowly, breathing* To.....toto....totodile.....*about to fall but starts glowing blue* Bob: no no no this is our time to shine so stop evolving NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW JIGGLYPUFF HYPER VOICE Jigllypuff: RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Totes: *isn't effected and continues glowing blue and evolves into Croconaw* CROCONAW! Richy: Yes! I'm still in! Totes: *angrily uses Ice Fang on Jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *bloats up and floats* Bob: Jigllypuff phsicic Jigglypuff: *picks up rocks concrete and things from inside the earth and throws them* Totes: *dodges the rocks but is hit by one* Croc! CROC *Runs to Jigglypuff and bites repeatedly* Bob: no no no jiggly puff win please Jigglypuff: jig..j..ig *faints and frozen* Bob: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Refferee: Richy wins the tournament and the trip to Komodo Village with 3 friends! Richy: Yes! I'll take Josh, Bob, and........my mom. Bob: what*returns jigglypuff* i have to go please Richy: Oh, if he can't go I guess I'll take Josh's mom then. Trivia Episode Five - Lema's Newly Caught Pokemon (Preview: Three weeks later, Lema meets up with Bob, Richy & Josh who have just arrived at Komodo city. They find that the gym leader is unavailable. To pass time they decide to show off Pokemon they caught.) Josh: Wow that was a great blimp ride. Lema: Hey, gang! Josh: So how was your trip here? Richy: How did that take three weeks? Bob: go munchlax Munchlax: munch munch munch *tries to eat lema* (nom nom nom) Lema: *gets out of munchlax's mouth* Ugh, Take a look at this *throws three pokeballs* Everyone come on out! *sends out Loyal(pignite) Toad(Foongus) Linky(Klink)* Lema's Pokemon: *cheers happily* Josh: Well I still have Zorua and I caught a Vanillite. Bob: *sees whismur* WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT IIIIIIIII MMMMMMMUUUUUUUST CATCH YOU *CHASES IT* Richy: Okay then. Whismur: *uses flame thrower* Bob: AAAHHHHHHHH *THROWS POKEBALL AND SOMEHOW CATCHES IT* Bob: *comes back* i caught whismur Pinkie: Whis*hides under rock* Vannilite: *looks confused* Josh: We gotta go see if the gym is open! Bob: Wait *runs after him* Lema: *runs also, while he scans whismur's pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Whismur, A Timid nature with the ability Soundproof, with the moves Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Stomp & Screech Pinkie: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *uses stomp on pokedex* Lema: *safely puts his pokedex back in his pocket in the nick of time* Richy: How come I'm the only one with one Pokemon? Lema: I have a gift for you richy *gives him a pokemon egg* Josh: We gotta do something to pass the time! (stomach growl sounds) Lema: Uh? Linky, Loyal & Toad: *sees the stomach noise* Huh? Josh: I got some food. Bob: i already fed mine P,J,M whis,munch,jig( we gonna beat this gym) Josh: OK. Bob: dibs challenging gym first how many pokemon can we use Josh: I already dibs it and I don't know. Pinkie: whis *starts screaming and crying while using screech* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHHHHHHHIIISSMUR WWHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIISSMUR Loyal: *covers ears* Toad: *covers ears* Josh: *walks away* Bob: *walks up to pinkie* awwwwww look pinkie tired herself out crying *looks down at the now sleeping whismur* Richy: ...Well, I'm going to walk away now, too *walks to the Pokemon Center* Josh: So what should we do? Bob: *follows richy* i think pinkie needs to train so richy could you help Richy: I think Totes is too busy, eating his Pokemon Food, ask Josh? Perhaps, his Zorua could give you some battling tips? Bob: no pinkie is only little and zorua wil just hurt iher on purpose please Richy: I only have one Pokemon as of now though, if I can find something I'll get back to you. You could try Lema, he's kind of easy, I think. Bob: I just shot lema out of a cannon he is unconcious and itt only one on one and just go easy on pinkie please i will give you 500 dollars Richy: Wait, what? Really, you shot Lema out of a cannon? Well, once this egg hatches, I'll get back to you? Bob: fine but *wakes up whismur* whismur use hyper voice and screech now Pinkie; WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Richy: *covering his ears* ...*walks away* Trivia Episode Six - The Shiny Capture For Lema (Preview: On their way to the first gym, Richy's Egg hatches, Soon they encounter a Shiny Solosis & Lema is eager to catch it, but when Team Rocket shows up they try to steal Solosis, Lema protects Solosis & then is inspired by Lema's bravery that it joins Lema's team, successfully catching it for Lema's collection & Leon join their journeys) Richy's Egg: *glows* Lema: Richy, your egg! It's glowing! Josh: Really? Lema: It's about to hatch! Egg: *hatches into a Riolu* Pac-Man(Riolu): *high grunt* Lema: A Riolu! Richy: And I choose to nickname it Pac-Man for no real reason. (they hear someone training, and it turns out to be leon) Leon:*Talking to his Pokemon* Good job guys! *Feeds Slide milk from a bottle* Richy: So many trainers....joyful? Linky: klink klink (hi there) Lema: Hey there Richy: Hi....even he has more Pokemon than me? Leon: *Sees them* Oh, hi! Lema: I'm Lema, that pokemon of mine is a klink nicknamed linky! Linky: Klink! (Hi) Leon: Hi there Linky and Lema. I have Koffing named Holes, A Kirlia named Jennifer, and a newborn Igglybuff named Slide. Richy: I'm Richy, I won the beginner's tournament in Den City, and I have a Croconaw and Riolu, named Totes and Pac-Man, respectively. Leon:Nice to meet you! Richy: Likewise! Holes: KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!(HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) Pac-Man: *looks around confused* Richy: Sorry about that Pac-Man was just born ten minutes ago. Leon: *scans klink with the pokedex* Leon's Pokedex: Klink, the Gear Pokémon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies. Leon: Cool. Slide: Iggly?(Can I have pie?) Richy: Hey who's up for breakfast/lunch/dinner in the PC? (rustle in the bushes) Lema: Huh? I hear something! Richy: You deal with it, I heard they have blueberry pie today! (a wild shiny solosis pops out) S.Solosis: Losis? Lema: A Solosis! *scans the pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers. Richy: I'm going for pie, you with me Leon? Lema: Yeah! I gotta catch up to the others, see ya solosis *follows richy* Solosis(Shiny): *Cute eyes at lema sadly, but follows lema anyway* Leon: Yeah I'm up for pie!*Follows others* Richy: *Enters the PC and goes to the cafeteria* Slide: IGGLY!!!!!(PIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!) Leon:.......Yeah. Thats pie. Josh: OK then. Zorua: (looks like Leon) *eats pie* Vannilite: *looks confused* Solosis(Shiny): Losis? Lema: Hey, its the same solosis i met before! Solosis(shiny): *snuggling up to Lema* Lema: Are you saying you want to come along with me, Solosis? Solosis(Shiny): *smiles happily & nods* Lema: Awesome, GO pokeball! *throws a pokeball* (solosis gets hit by it, sucked inside, it wiggles a bit, finallly it clicks) Lema: I got a Solosis! I'll name it ShinyCell! Episode Seven - All Clair & Ready For Action (Preview: Our heroes challenge Clair to a battle, and accepts, in a double tag battle, Liam uses Linky & Richy uses Pac-Man, during the battle, Linky evolves into Klang & they win. In the second round Leon uses Jennifer & Josh uses Vanillite, Jennifer uses Safegurad to prevent them from status condition, Then after Clair's Dragonite uses Fire Blast on Vanillite, Jennifer takes the blow for Vanillite & evolves into Gardevoir, after a staggering turnaround, Joah & Leon finally emerge victorious)